Hellcat Squadran: Borderlands
Disaster "My god, Kira, turn that crap off." Caden muttered as Kira increased the volume of the ancient music she was a fan of. "C'mon, Cade, this is a classic." She said, as ''Cage the Elephant's'' song; ''Ain't No Rest For The Wicked'' started playing. Kira looked at the people on the transport. There was her, Korra, Caden Ferran, Claudia, Elle, Anastasia, Sen, Sasha, Lena, and Ada Nosdrugis. She went and sat next to Korra, who was there to help her on her own mission. She glanced at Claudia, who their father had convinced to go along. She was worried about Claudia, who was now cold and distant. They were going to the strange wasteland planet that had been discovered recently, each person for their own reasons. She was about to speak to Korra when the engine exploded, sending them careening into the atmosphere. People began strapping themselves in as alarms began to blare and warning lights began to annoyingly blink. As they entered the atmosphere, the ship began to break apart, and a piece of metal hit Kira in the head, knocking her unconscious. When she awoke, she saw Caden rolling onto his back, groaning and rubbing his eyes. She pulled herself up and looked around. There were mountains everywhere and more then one of them had caves. She walked over and helped Caden to his feet. "Alright, kid, you're mission's changed. You're helping me this time." She said. He looked angry. "Seriously? I don't want to have to deal with this. I came here for my reasons, not this." He said. "Tell you what, we get the time, we'll raid a few bandit camps along the way." She offered. "Heh, that's what I like to here. Let's go then. If we do this quick enough, I may have enough time for my own raiding." He said, chuckling. Kira sighed. "Your aunt's whereabouts notwithstanding, of course." She said, sarcastically. "Of course." He said bluntly. he shook her head. "Let's be clear though, hunting a potential terrorist takes priority, as much fun as raiding is." Kira warned him. "Gruh, fine." He grumbled. "Ok, gather whatever supplies you can from the wreckage. We're going into the mountains now." She told him, looking at the peaks. About forty miles to their west, Sen woke up. He was partially embedded in a sand dune. He looked around and saw someone approaching. "Who's there?!" He called, freeing his lightsaber hand. "You first" said the person. As she neared him, he saw it was an orange haired woman with a blue tattoo running up her arm and bits of it on her torso. There was a revolver at her hip. "No thanks, I'd rather know who I'm giving my name out to..." He said, trying to wriggle free. She sat down next to him and he saw her piercing yellow eyes. "My, my, Sen, you're still angry with everyone?" She asked, taking him by surprise. "...How do you know my name?...Better yet, if you knew, why'd you ask?" Sen asked. "Wanted to see if you'd remember me. Ana get any boyfriends yet, or is she still in the shell?" She replied. "Not sure if I can recall if I'd ever met you before..." He said, then asked "And...how do yo know about Anastasia?" She grinned. "Well, I did have a three way with Sasha and her at the time boyfriend, so..." She said. "Wait a moment..you're that friend of Sasha's, aren't you?" He said, surprised. "Not many other people she'd have a three way with, kid." She replied. "What're you doing here?" He asked. "I was here first." She answered. "Wha-eh...you know what...nevermind...Just let me get out of here..." He said and started trying to get out again. She watched for the next five minutes before pulling him out with one hand on the first attempt. "Ok, thanks." He said and dusted himself off. "So, you figure out my name yet?" She asked. "Not sure yet..." He said and thought for a moment. "Umm...Maya, was it?" He guessed. "Bingo. You aren't as dumb as she told me." Maya replied. "What?" He asked. "She always said you were the neanderthal of the family." She said with a shrug. "She did?! And after mom and I decided to try to..." He said and growled. "Yeah, grade seven was a fun year." She said wistfully. "...And why'd you ask about Anastasia?" Sen asked. "I felt bad for her. Always figured some time in the sack might up her confidence." "Well, no she doesn't have a boyfriend yet, but she is starting to come out of her shell a bit...mom and I kinda came to a truce with Sasha after the entire...'arguing' thing caused Anastasia to blow up with anger and frustration...We're beginning to think that the whole conflict was the reason for her shyness in the first place..." She looked cynical. "Right. Sure. What about you?" She asked. "Not much, really." He said. "So how'd you end up in the dune, caveman?" She asked him. "Transport blew up. Ended up in that dune somehow afterwards...and can you please not call me that?" She smiled. "Alright then, c'mon, I'll take you to my camp." She walked by, stopping to lick some sand off his face before heading down the dune. He was somewhat confused, but followed her. Claudia woke up in a forest. She looked around, disoriented. There was no one in sight. "Great, forced onto this trip by dad, Kira landed god knows where and stuck in a damn forest. I should have just stayed home." She muttered, standing up. She checked herself for any wounds, then went to look for Kira. She walked for several hours before a sharp pain went through her shoulder. She stumbled then saw it was an arrow in her shoulder. She turned and saw a man advancing at a fast pace while atop a strange lizard mount. He kicked her in the face, sending her reeling. When her vision cleared, she was on the ground and being chained by what she recognized as PFUs, or Power Fuck Uppers, as Olivia had taken to calling them. "Great, another thing I can blame on dad." She muttered. Another man rode into sight, a cloth wrapped around his head to hide his face. As he dismounted, she noticed he was wearing a makeshift prosthetic on his left arm, a knife strapped to it. He walked over to her and leaned down. "Like oh so many things." He hissed to her. "Sean..." She said. "Should have guessed death wouldn't hold you. Even without the powers, I can tell who you are by your voice." She snarled at him. "What would Elle think of you?" She asked him. "I'm the one trying to do what's right here, Claudia." Sean replied. "Shooting me in the fucking shoulder, chaining me up like some slut, that is putting things right?" She asked him. "I need you as a bargaining chip. You aren't the target." He told her, then looked at the other man. "Load her onto your mount, Alex, we're headed back to base." He said. The man nodded and dismounted. "You seem to lack intel, I'm not with the squadran any more, nor with my family, you can't barter me off." She scoffed. "Your dad would do anything for one of his daughters, murder an innocent, for example. He gives me him, the family gets you back." He said told her as the man called Alex loaded her onto the lizard. "No on is innocent, everyone has some form of guilt in them. Also, wrong guy, Anthony can return the dead, not Zack. But I guess he is out of the question, isn't he? There is nothing you can use to force him to help you. And to tell you one thing, Zack has another friend out there, peculiar fellow, always rapping...but quite dangerous. Wouldn't surprise me if he showed up." Claudia said. "You misunderstand, Claudia. I want your father himself. A life for a life." "Someone once said 'An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind'." Claudia said. "Not true. There'd be one motherfucker left with one eye." Sean shot back. "Not if the last man had his eye gouged out the same time he pulled it out of his opponent." She said and kicked Alex as he got on his mount. "Now I feel bad for Reid, you must have been a panther in the sack." Sean said coldly. Claudia's blood boiled. "Shut up about things you don't know about!!" She yelled. "You could do the same." Sean replied and had Alex gag her. ---- There was a brief moment of quiet before the drop pod entered orbit. Leandra took a few deep breaths and then kicked the door open prematurely. She soared through the air for a total of seven seconds before she opened her chute. It had been four days since the transport had been shot down, and she was here to investigate and find her daughters. Zack had been made to stay on planet by IceBite, for some reason Leandra did not know about. She landed on a sand dune and tumbled down, the wind pulling her downwards. She cut the chute off and stood up, activating her helmet's scanners. "Sand, sand, and more fuckin' sand." She muttered. The scanner eventually picked up signs of a forest about four kilometers to her east, so she began moving, thanking the one who added cooling systems to armor. Her helmet's motion tracker picked up a couple of blips coming up behind her, and she turned. An arrow glanced off her helmet, making her stumble. She sighted up with her SMG and shot instinctively. A man riding a strange lizard creature was sent vaulting forward and landed next to her. The second brought up something she recognized as a hardlight shield. She began waiting for the shield to go down when she was tackled down and pinned to the ground. Her attacker was a lightly armored, dark haired man with a mustache and stubble-beard. She tried to punch him but the lizard mount the other man was riding stepped on her arm, pinning her there. The man who had tackled her pulled out a needle and slipped it in between the plates of her armor, and she blacked out as he injected her. When she awoke, she was tied to a chair. She looked around and saw her armor plating lying in a neat pile on the ground. The man who had injected her was sitting in a chair across from her. "I'm sorry about my friend, he was new, and his attack was overzealous of him. Our commanding officer is putting disciplinary action into place." The man said. "Why am I tied up like this?" She hissed. "We weren't certain of your mental state once you awoke. Anyway, you're here for a reason." He said. "No shit, what is that?" She asked. "You've put on mechanical limbs in the past, correct?" "Once or twice." She answered. "Well, we need you to make another one for our CO, he's gonna need it for days to come." "Why should I?" She asked. The man sighed and clicked a button on the wall. A screen lit up, showing Claudia, tied to a post." Leandra struggled against the bonds for a moment, then nodded. "Fine, do you have the fucking materials?" She asked. "Yes." The man answered and turned off the footage. "What size do I need to make?" Leandra asked. The door opened and a man wearing a cloth around his face entered. He had a non-mechanical prosthetic with a blade attached on one arm. He removed it and she saw how much she would need. "Fine. But if you hurt her, I'm going to kill you all." She snarled. "No, you won't." The turban man said quickly and walked out. The voice was familiar to her, but she couldn't figure out where she had heard it before. "We'll take you to the workplace, once you have finished, you and your daughter can walk." The man who had captured her said. ''No we won't.'' Leandra thought as he left her in the room. As he walked out, he turned on the security system again, so she would have to watch Claudia sit there in chains. Sixty miles to the south, Korra sat atop a bandit hut, inspecting a weapon she'd taken from one of them. Lena was dragging bodies out of the other huts and looking for anything else worth taking. ''I wonder how long we're going to be stuck here...'' She thought to herself. Just then, Lena called out. "Holy shit, we've got a live one, and he is talking." Korra jumped down and walked over. The bandit was blabbing about having been raided previously by two other women. He said one had been wielding a bow while the other had used an assault rifle. "That sounds promising. Maybe." Korra said. Lena nodded. "Maybe Sasha." She mused. "Maybe, does he know which way they went?" Korra asked. The bandit began saying that had went east, but that had been two days prior. "So, think we should go looking? Might be fun." Korra suggested. "Good idea. Think we should take him with us?" Lena asked. Korra though for a moment, then shook her head. "He's a crazed bandit. Leave him here, he isn't a threat to follow us." Korra said. Lena shrugged. "Alright." She said and pistol whipped the bandit, knocking him out. They searched the camp more, and found an old warthog in one of the buildings. They looked, and saw that it was still in good condition. Korra jumped on the gun and Lena started driving. It was several hours before the sun began going down, and they needed to find a place to sleep. Eventually, they came across two possibilities. There was a small, cramped, slightly damaged and rusty metal shack, or a large cave that could fit the hog. Korra pointed at the cave, and Lena pulled into it. They got out and started unpacking. Korra started to make a fire to cook what food they had raided while Lena quickly looked around the cave. Korra got the fire going and was cooking a sausage over it when she heard a growling noise. Korra looked down the cave and saw something was reflecting the light, something that was moving, and it was coming up on Lena. Korra yelled out a warning and Lena turned in time to avoid being slashed by a large claw. The creature swung again, this time giving Lena a large cut across her arm. Korra jumped on the gun and opened fire on the creature. When it dropped, dead, she ran over and saw that Lena was bleeding heavily out of her arm, swearing angrily. Meanwhile, a young woman watched another, who was out cold. She had found the woman lying unconscious in a sand dune four days prior. She hadn't woken up since, and she was concerned. The woman leaned back against the wall of the bandit hut she had captured. It was a risk, as most of the bandit gangs were connected to one another some way or another. Still, it was better then hiding in any of the caves, as they were infested with large, hungry reptilians. She looked out the window and let out a long sigh. It had been a very long, tiring day. Vacations were a difficult thing to come across on this world. She had just taken a break from her work as a bounty hunter to explore the world a little more. She was supposed to meet up with her partner, Maya Arslan, in a few days, but she didn't know if that was going to happen. She glanced at the unconscious woman again. The woman was still breathing, amazingly. She had been carrying a sword on her when she had found her, so she had put it a ways to the side of her. She was nervous about when she would wake up. She was always a little nervous meeting new people, especially other women. ''Not like you'd have a shot. Probably straight anyway.'' She thought. Just then, the woman stirred and she immediately tensed, moving over. The woman's eyes opened and she instinctively reached for the sword, but couldn't reach it. She tried to speak, but her throat we so dry she couldn't. She looked at her, questioningly. The bounty hunter pulled out a water canteen and helped her drink it. "Slowly." She advised. "I'm Angel. Are you ok?" Angel asked. The woman sat up. "There was a crash..." She said, sounding a little panicky. "That explosion in the sky?" Angel asked. the woman nodded. "Yeah, I've heard reports of some newcomers giving bandits hell." "Sounds like the people I was with." the woman said. "What's your name?" Angel asked. The woman hesitated, then answered. "Anastasia." Angel nodded. "I'll shorten that to Ana, ok?" The woman smiled briefly. "Well, Ana, I know these parts fairly well. I can take you to the nearest city, my partner has a lot of connections, so we can bypass security." "Would that help?" "Yeah, my partner has a way with getting men to do what she wants." Angel replied. Sometimes she envied Maya that trait. "Sounds a lot like my sister." Ana said. "Well, we'll have to leave tomorrow morning, it isn't safe at night." Angel said. Ana nodded, still a little hesitant. Angel tossed her a bag of food and advised her to be rested for tomorrow. Ana nodded, visibly uncomfortable, but did so anyway. Angel locked down the hut and stayed awake for a few more hours before going to sleep herself. Survivor Elle watched Sasha creep up behind a bandit. She kept quiet to keep undetected. She was a little worried about Sasha, but hid it, as she thought there was a chance Sasha could pull it off. As Sasha neared the bandit, she started crawling, then, to Elle's amazement, stood up on her hands and wrapped both legs around the bandit's neck. She pulled the bandit down and strangled him. Elle rose from her hiding spot and they moved further into the city. It was one of the few cities left on the planet, and its inhabitants were facing a bandit siege. As they neared the city center, they counted out fourteen different snipers. They ducked into a building and saw a lone, silenced sniper rifle. "You ever use one of those before?" Elle whispered. "Not really." Sasha answered, then grabbed it. She took aim and after three wasted shots, dropped seven of the bandits. Four remained. Two atop a house, one in a makeshift apartment building, and one on a tower overlooking the city. Each was relatively the same distance from them. Elle pointed at the sniper in the tower, and Sasha nodded, then tilted her head inquisitively. Elle pointed to herself and went to sneak in. She started climbing the ladder and when she made it to the top, successfully dispatched the sniper. She looked down and saw several of the bandits in the city pulling out of the city. She breathed a small sigh of relief and climbed down to find Sasha. When she arrived, she couldn't find her. eventually, a man with a cloth wrapped around his head and goggles on his eyes approached her, a sniper rifle over his back. "Thanks, miss." He said in a thick accent. "Any time. Now...have you seen my daughter? she was down here just a moment ago..." Elle asked. "Bandits took off with a struggling woman with a bow, sound familiar?" He checked. "Wha...Damn it!" Elle exclaimed, dread grabbing her heart. "Oh boy. I'll round some men up to go out after em. They've thrown shit at us before but not like this. We'd go out after em anyway, so we'll bring her back." The man said. "Not without me." Elle said. "Miss, have you seen yourself lately?" The man asked. "No, and I don't particularly care. Pushing ourselves past our limits is sort of a family thing. Besides, I have to find my other daughter and son..." She said. "How old are they?" The man asked. "All about the same age. Physically eighteen, mentally twenty-one." Elle answered. "How long have they been missing?" The man asked. "Five days, but I'm certain they're alive. He's a trained jedi and she.. is tougher then she appears to be." Elle said. "Didn't help the last guy. We had a jedi here about a month back. He was taken by Grakk." "Eh...Grakk?" "Bandit leader from the far south. He takes young males and...well...if they live, they're never the same." He answered while waving for men to assemble. "Well, I'd have felt it if it happened to him, or any of them, for that matter..." Elle replied. "You can feel your kids getting raped?" The man asked, shocked. Elle cringed. "Yes...I'd probably have sensed that." She answered, disturbed by the thought of that happening to one of her children, and not wanting to accept that as a possibility. Suddenly, she felt a light jab, and everything was gone. A long way away, Angel woke up and saw Ana still asleep. She watched her for a few minutes before Ana woke up as well. "Uh...can you not watch me like that?" She was a little perturbed by being watched, but didn't want to sound insulting. "Sorry." Angel said and blushed. "Its alright, I guess." She said, then decided to change the subject. "Where'd you find that?" She said and pointed at her sword. "It was lying next to you when I found you." Angel replied. "Did you find the other one?" "No, sorry." Angel answered. Ana looked sad and frustrated. "Hey, at least you're alive. Besides, rare thing like that would probably be taken to Herm." Angel said. "Herm?" "Big bandit in the west. Pays a mass amount of money for rarities." Angel said. "Well, I honestly don't have anything to pay him with...and stealing...even if its to take back something of mine...just isn't my nature." She then muttered. "The other me, however..." "I don't want to know." Angel said while shaking her head. "Anyway, we can't leave for another hour. Sun will burn you to death in minutes at this time of day." Ana slammed her fist into the ground in frustration. "That weapon was a gift from a friend of mine. Highly expensive and complex to craft. Not worth a damn without both blades!" She then realized how angry she had become. "Sorry...I...I don't know what came over me..." "Don't apologize. While we're stuck here, tell me a little about yourself." Angel suggested. "Not much to tell. My best friend's got a flood form for a brain, I live on one of the most highly secured military bases in Coalition territory, and my family, except my sister, has supernatural powers." "Sounds like some stories my partner told me." Angel said. "Really? Like?" Ana asked. "She grew up best friends with a girl who was always angry with her family for effectively being gods and trying to lock her in the basement. They got up to some crazy stuff together, if half the stories were true." Angel said, chuckling slightly. "Really...? Anything she told you about this friend's family?" "Only that the mother and brother were apparently assholes." "That all the family she had?" Ana asked. "Nah. A sister who was alright, but very shy, and an old war hero grandmother who was something like a cross between a catholic priest and Queen Victoria." Angel answered. Ana started thinking. "My partner's name is Maya Arslan, mean anything?" Angel asked her. "Yes...my sister mentioned that name several times....even met her once or twice. My sister's name is Sasha, ring a bell?" "The Sasha who had a three way with Maya and one of their prom dates?" Angel asked, surprised. "Ok, not one of my favorite facts to hear about her, but yeah, that sounds like her." Ana answered. "Holy shit! You don't seem that shy." Angel said, smiling. "Well, I'm on a planet I'm not familiar with, missing one of my main weapons, more focused on getting starblade and regrouping with my family right now. Basically, I'm on survival mode." Ana said. "Looks good on you. You should do it more often." Angel complimented. "Heh...easier said then done..." Angel was about to say something, then stopped and looked out the window. "God damn. One-Arm is out and about." "Who?" "Head of a merc faction based in the only forest on the planet. Bandits run like children while he's around. He's normally friendly with me and Maya. Be back in a few, must mean its ok to go out." Angel said and opened the door, tested with her hand and stepped out. She stretched ''very'' provocatively before standing up and yelling hello. Ana felt a little uneasy about how provocative Angel was with the stretching, but watched her walk over to the man. She watched them talk a little, and saw the prosthetic looked familiar. She then tried to use Aura Sense on him to sense his intentions. It was immediately repulsed, and One-Arm looked over quickly. Ana's eyes widened and she backed up into the shack. Instead of advancing, the man fell into a crouch, rested his prosthetic on one knee and held his head in the other. She tried again, this time with more intensity. He allowed her to see his Aura, but not his intentions. She saw his Aura was jet black with indigo sparks. She looked at him again, then called out "Who are you?" Even from the distance she was at, she could see tears well up in his eyes, then he jumped back onto a lizard mount and rode away. Ana was startled. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked Angel shyly as the latter came back. "Nah, maybe he mistook you for someone." She held out a hand to help Ana up. "C'mon, its a four day walk to the city and we can't be out at noon or night." "Maybe." Ana said, then thought to herself ''or maybe he knows exactly who I am...but if he's who I'm now thinking he is...no, it can't be...'' Angel shook her hand a little bit. "You coming?" She asked. "Oh, right, yeah, coming." Ana said and took her hand after a moment of thought. They started walking down the roads, Angel telling Ana a little about herself. At that same time, Maya and Sen were packing their supplies and getting ready to leave. They had stayed the night in a small town, and were getting ready to leave. She had finished, and he was still packing. He noticed she was watching him. "Umm...why are you looking at me like that?" He asked. "Why not?" She replied and winked. "Umm...shouldn't we be...you know...packing?" He asked. "I'm done. Keep going." She said with a grin. "Eh...right..." He continued, a little uneasy. "Do I make you uncomfortable, Senny?" She asked. "Would you please not call me 'Senny'?" He asked, wincing at the name. "Ok, is that a yes?" She asked. "...I just want to get back to my mother and sisters..." He answered. "You can't lie to me, you know." She said. He sighed. "Yes, you are making me feel a little uncomfortable right now. But I also want to get back to my mother and sisters, so can we please just focus on survival right now?" She laughed. "Survival's second nature by now. Don't worry, is only a seven day walk back to my place." Sen sighed again. "Then I guess we better get started." He said and zipped up his bag. "Don't worry, I've got a plan for any slavers. Or Grakk." "Eh...Grakk?" "Big bandit. Likes guys your age. Likes virgin guys your age." Maya said. "Ah crap...well, I hope he likes a lightsaber in the gullet, because if he comes near me, that's ''all'' he's getting..." Sen said. Maya turned serious. "Didn't help the last jedi. I found him traumatized in a cave. Killed himself a few minutes later." "Ah damn it. Well, I guess my main objective is to get back to the others..." "Don't worry, I'll take care of you. Can I have your arm for a moment?" She asked. "Er...why?" Sen asked. "All part of the plan." She answered. "What plan?" He asked. "The one that gets us past slavers." "...What's the plan?" He asked cautiously. "Simple. We're parents returning home." Maya answered. "That doesn't tell me anything!" he objected. "Yeah it does. The rapists out there only buy people like your sister from the slavers. If we're parents, we can go." "Well, how are we going to make that act work?" He asked, and she pulled out a fake wedding ring. "...Great...and what do you mean, 'Like my sister'?" He asked her. She looked surprised. "Oh...who'd she fuck?" She asked. "You're referring to Anastasia?" He checked. "Yeah." She replied. "Oh-ho-ho, ''trust me'', I pity any slaver she runs into, especially after the last two years." "I'm talking about virgins, Sen." She said, a little exasperated. "And I'm talking about super-powered unstoppable judge magister in training machine of destruction." Sen said. "You go off topic easy, don't you. I know Ana hasn't screwed anyone, so I'm saying they'd only go after virgins." She said. "Alright, fine. I'll go through with this charade long enough to find my family." He said. A look of worry crossed her face. "You really hate me, don't you?" She asked. For a moment, he could have sworn there was hurt in her voice. "Not hate, just real uncomfortable about this." He said, then added, a little hesitantly, "I just wish Anastasia was here right now." "Don't worry, you got someone who could give that IceBite's sister a lesson in psychics." He shook his head. "Yeah, but I'd still have someone who could threaten to cleave Kcaz in half and go through with it, as a backup..." "Does she know these lands as well as I know how much the guy who runs this town wants to fuck me?" She asked. He sighed. "Exactly. Now come on, show your wife some affection." She said, slipping her own ring on. He groaned. "I cannot wait for this to be over." She gave him a look. "No need to be offensive..." She said, actually sounding a little hurt. He sighed. ''I really can't wait for this to be over.'' He thought. They left the town and walked for about an hour before some people stopped them. Sen thought about whether he should let Maya handle the story, or if he should help her out. He eventually decided to allow Maya to handle it. He noticed one guy appearing to doubt them being married, and Sen suspected it had something to do with him. However, he couldn't think of anything to do, so he let Maya keep talking. Eventually, Maya lead them away, but Sen sensed one of them was following. As they walked, Sen heard Maya's voice in his head. ''Don't react, just go with it. Its better then being ass-raped by a fat sweaty guy.'' He sighed and nodded. She stopped him, turned him to face her and then put her tongue in his mouth. Outwardly, he just went with it. He thought: ''I REALLY cannot wait until this is over.'' ''I heard that. Grow a pair already.'' She said in his head. ''Like I said, I just want to get back to my family, that's the only reason I'm putting up with this charade.'' Instead of responding, she grabbed a certain area and held her hand there for a few seconds before breaking the kiss off. She licked his lips and then made him give her a piggyback ride, the bandit was leaving now. ''You're milking this for all its worth, aren't you?'' He thought. ''Yep, and YOU can tell Sasha.'' She thought back and playfully licked his ear. Elsewhere, Caden was chasing after a fleeing bandit. He had left Kira behind to raid a bandit camp. He caught up to the bandit and stabbed him in the back and kicked him away. He turned and saw Kira, looking unamused, catching up to him. "What?" He asked. "Jesus fucking christ, can I not turn my back on you for four minutes?" She asked. "You can let me go, I won't get lost or anything." He said. "We are ''currently'' lost." She shot back. "As true as that is, it can't get much worse." He said, nonchalant. "Yeah, it can. The guy I interrogated last night told me about a guy who ass rapes young guys. Powers didn't help the last jedi." She said. "I would have loved it if you didn't tell me that." Caden said with a slight shudder. "And I'd love it if you'd stop running away. You're not losing your anal virginity around me, kid." "Please stop mentioning that." Caden shuddered again. "Fine. Now, before you butchered them, did any of these bandits say anything about a guy called One-Arm?" Kira asked. "Yeah, some of them mentioned him." Caden said honestly. "What did they say?" "They talked about coming from the north or something like that. It was a little hard to hear them." Caden answered. "Ok. That's where we're going. If you run away again I'm carrying you the rest of the way." Kira informed him. "I don't see how that's bad." He said with a smirk. She sighed. "Let's just go, ok?" "Lead the way." He said. They ran until a fork came in the road. One way continued North, while the other one had a sign with a gang symbol on it. After considering, he sadly went with Kira, to the north. They kept going for another few hours before coming across some tracks that clearly belonged to large lizards of some sort, as well as bullet holes in the ground. "What the hell happened here?" Caden said, looking at one of the holes. "Looks like someone was riding them." Kira said. "Lucky bastard." Caden commented as Kira continued inspecting. "Also looks like they were capturing somebody here..." She murmured, inspecting the scene intently. "What're you thinking?" He asked. "Just a part of me is worried someone we know got ambushed." She muttered. "Should we follow the tracks or keep going North?" He asked. She sighed. "That's the thing. They go north." She replied. "So then, let's keep going. Hopefully we can find these raiders and this One-Arm guy at the same time." He said. She nodded. "Yeah." She said, a little distracted. "A forest? I didn't think they existed on this shit hole." Caden said, surprised. "Good place to make a base. Probably hot as fuck in certain areas though." She commented. "Yeah, he said and pulled out his collar to help cool down." "Don't get any ideas, kid." She said flatly. "Noted." He replied in a 'I know you'll break my arms' voice. They moved towards the forest and eventually made it inside. As they walked through, they passed a few putrid yellow flowers. One exploded and released a green gas right in Kira's face. She dropped, unconscious. "Oh shit, that's not good." He muttered and dragged her away. As he did, he noticed a group of people standing around outside a cave. They did not look like bandits, but were heavily armed. One even sat atop a lizard mount. He decided it would be best to ask for help. "Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to know how to treat someone poisoned by one of those large yellow plants, would you?" He yelled in a confident voice. Two came over while one walked out of the cave. The two picked up Kira and started to carry her back to the cave, while the man who left revealed a bladed prosthetic. "Hey, careful with her." Caden said to the two who picked up Kira. The other man approached, and Caden spoke to him. "I hope you're here to help us, because I would hate to have to fight strangers." "Who else was with you when the ship exploded?" The man said in a low, serious, voice that screamed 'Not to be fucked with'. "One, how do you know we were on that ship? And two, what's it to ya?" Caden asked, taking a half step back and tightening his grip on his lightsaber. "As far as I know, Kira Sigurdson and the son of Ethan Ferran have never been on this planet before. I would know if they were." "You know my father?" Caden asked, suspicious. "And your mother, your aunts and uncles, your grandparents, and I know of your twin sister, though we've never met." "Who are you?" Caden asked, then looked at the prosthetic. "You're One-Arm, aren't you?" He asked. "What gave it away?" One-Arm replied. "Oh I don't know..." Caden said. "Please answer my other question. I know of the other two Sigurdsons aboard the ship, but I need to know who else was there." "The Renner triplets and their mother, Elle, my Aunt Korra, extended family member Ada Nosdrugis, and a girl named Lena...wait, other Sigurdsons? There was only Kira and Claudia...there's another here?" Caden asked, surprised. One-Arm sighed, then stepped forward, too quickly to react to, and stabbed Caden in the side. "You'll live." One-Arm whispered in his ear and punched him in the face, knocking him out. On The Hunt Revelation Underworld The Mine Love or Lust? Tears Don't Fall Fatal Error